1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically attaching clips to a weather strip.
A weather strip is interposed between a body and a door of an automotive vehicle to seal the space therebetween so that water and noise are prevented from intruding into the body and impact caused when the door is opened or closed as well as vibration caused when an automotive vehicle is running can be absorbed. In order to attach a weather strip to a door, clips are attached to the weather strip and are engaged with corresponding engaging holes of the door.
Therefore in order to attach or insert clips into a weather strip, holes are punched or otherwise formed in an elongated weather strip at a correct pitch and clips must be inserted into these holes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
So far there has been employed the following conventional method for attaching clips to a weather strip. First an elongated weather strip is simultaneously formed with holes by means of a perforator with a plurality of drills spaced apart from each other by a predetermined pitch. Thereafter, clips are manually inserted into the holes of the weather strip. As a result, in order to attach clips to a weather strip, many labors and many steps are required so that there arises the problem of production efficiency.